


Haircut

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402





	Haircut

Marinette’s favourites hair stylist was away, so she had to suffer through someone new. She had been left waiting long after appointment time, and now she was being treated like she was six.

“Come along, little Miss. We will take care of those cute little pigtails.”

Marinette sighed as she moved from the wash area to a chair.

The woman was still patronising her. “You know sweetie the pixie pigtail thing is cute, but it’s a little outdated.”

“I’m hap…” she was cut off.

“Maybe we could do some space buns if you want the part in the back, or maybe a round Bob or maybe even a textured bowl.”

“Um, my regu…” cut off again.

“Angel, we need to do something, or you will never meet a nice boy.”

The woman in the chair next to Marinette’s winced, the woman cutting her hair stopped dead. “Mable! You apologise!”

Mable blinked, clearly taken aback. “I will not. I was only being honest.”

Marinette was clearly wishing she had skipped this appointment.

“Honesty doesn’t mean rude and seriously have you not noticed that her hair is almost like Ladybug’s?”

Marinette sunk a little in her chair.

“Ya maybe, but Ladybug can carry it off. She is drop dead gorgeous, and she already has that hunk of a boyfriend Chat Noir.

Marinette silently willed Hawkmoth to create an Akuma so she could leave.

The woman in the next chair turned a little. “Oh isn’t she. So strong and mmm the suit flatters.”

The second stylist rolled her eyes. “You clowns. You don’t even know how old she is. She is likely the same age as your kid Mable.”

Mable shook her head, “no way. Haven’t you seen her? I would say twenty at least.”

The woman in the chair looked thoughtful, “I have a friend that says she knows her from somewhere and she’s mid-twenties. She said she’s actually hooked up with the fox girl. But don’t tell anyone that I said that.”

Marinette was several shade’s of red.

“Oh well if she’s in her twenties then she is fair game.” The second stylist said thoughtfully.

Mable giggled, “you mean that cute ass is fair game.”

Marinette heard a familiar voice behind her and was now sure that her day could indeed get worse. It was her chemistry teacher Ms. Mendeleiev. “Listen here you old crows More clipping less gossiping. I will also remind you all that you as well as all of Paris owes those two young people more than we can imagine, no matter their age. Respect!”

That was it! Marinette was done, finished, over and out. Pulling off her haircut cape, real superhero’s didn’t wear them. She stood up and strode toward the door stopping at the door. “I recommend you listen to Ms. Mendeleiev. Words are powerful, Hawkmoth uses them as weapons to make his villains. All people deserve to be respected, including me. Good Bye!”


End file.
